


...But She Refused

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Minor Injuries, Rejecting Bio Family, Sisters Au, slight fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: They were meant to be a pack. This wasn't fair.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	...But She Refused

No, no, no this could not be happening! They were meant to be a pack! Daisy bit her lip, hand going to the daisy chain on her wrist, following solemnly behind her mother as the rest of her siblings and her father surrounded their sixth sibling... 

Two hundred years ago, humans ruled over mutes. Humans were prey, because humans were cruel and bad, humans were terrible and awful and that is why it was okay to lie to Lena. That's why it was okay to manipulate Lena, because thats what humans always did to mutes. They were lying, untrusty, and would stab you in the back the first chance they got.

 _And isn't that what we're doing now?_ Daisy thinks, a soft growl escaping her throat. _Mom and dad **lied** to Lena. They lied to her, and- and they lied to me! They lied to ALL of us!! How- how can Rose, Dahlia, Lily, or Sweetpea be okay with this...? Lena is our sister!!_ The more she stewed on it, the angrier Daisy became.

And when she finally saw Lena, crying, her pigtail out, clutching her daisy bracelet, and-- "I- I thought we were a pack..." Lena sniffled. She was surrounded on all sides by the snarling faces of her sisters and father. Lena's gaze shifted to Daisy's, then up to their mother...

Daisy looked up at mom as well, and- all she did was gesture with her muzzle towards Lena. She swallowed, hands tightening into fists, mouth going dry. This wasn't- this couldn't- this couldn't be real. This had to be some sort of horrid nightmare, but- but-

"Daisy..." her mother said softly, gently nudging her forward with a paw. Her voice was gentle, kind and encouraging. "Its alright. You know what you need to do."

She _did_ know what she was supposed to do, didn't she...? She was meant to reject her sister. Mother thought she was being shy; she always tended to hang back when her other sisters paired up to playfight. Daisy looked back to Lena... her sister was frightened, heartbroken, betrayed. She knew what she had to do...

"Daisy, go on," her mother encouraged further, a soft breath and nose against her ear, an uncharacteristically soft touch. She realized she was trembling sharply. "You know what to say." 

Sucking in a breath, Daisy stepped away from her mother, the trembling fading away. She was filled with resolve; she knew what to do. "Lena... you- I don't- this is wrong!" the words burst out, and she darted over to Lena, hugging her tight. There was a sharp exhale against her, before Lena was hugging her back so, so tight. "You're not prey, you're my sister!"

There were sharp gasps around them- Daisy shifted, still holding Lena tight to her, ears folding back at the shocked expressions of her littermates and parents. 

"Daisy!" he mother said sharply, baring her teeth. "Let the human go. _Now_."

"N-no!" Daisy snapped back, trying to hide her trembling. Lena squeezed her, burying her face into her fur, a reassurance for both of them. Daisy shifted, nosing softly at Lena's hair in return, ears flat to her skull. "Lena is my sister, I am not going to hunt her!" 

Her mother growled, ears folding back as she dropped to all fours. Her father snarled, and their sisters all bared their teeth. 

Her family, their family, all began to advance on them, and- and- she didn't want to fight them, she didn't- she couldn't-

Lena grabbed her hand then, squeezing it, and in a frantic whisper said, "Run," before bolting, pulling Daisy along with her. 

Daisy held Lena's hand tight, slower on two legs than she was on all fours, but she was managing to keep pace easily enough. She didn't plan on sticking around.

Furious howls and snarls sounded behind them, but a quick glance showed that- it was only mother and father. Her sisters were falling behind, uncertain and upset. But even then- mother and father were faster than they were, more experienced than they were- could they even get away...?

"C'mon!" Lena tugged at Daisy's hand, and she refocused her attention ahead of herself. Dodging, darting through the trees, trying to avoid getting tripped up on roots and rocks.

They had to get away. They had too- 

Mother snapped at Lena, suddenly far too close, and her sister flinched away with a cry. Daisy pulled her back, running a different way, bolting towards the treeline. The edge of their territory- then they would be safe. Unless mother and father followed them...

"Don't slow down!" Daisy managed, squeezing Lena's hand reassuringly. "We're almost there!" 

Closer, closer, nearly there- Daisy noticed movement and skid to a halt, tugging Lena along with her- barely in time to avoid the snarling lunge her father took, and even that clipped by her muzzle. Daisy yelped involuntarily, whining at the stinging cut along her muzzle. But there wasn't time to cry- gritting her teeth, she pulled Lena along as she started running again. 

"I'm okay-" she cut off Lena's concerned question, hearing a soft huff of an exhale. "Just keep running." 

There were abandoned roads, rusted cars, old, dilapidated buildings- an old human town of some sort. Mother and Father had shown her and her siblings once. There was an old store where mother got their clothes, or the cloth to make their clothes. She didn't remember. But- maybe they shouldn't have gone this way. Mother and father were sure to know these streets better than she did-

Abruptly, Lena pulled Daisy into an old storefront. She let go of Daisy's hand, muttering under her breath as she ran down one of the aisles, rifling around as quietly as possible, looking for something- 

"Lena, what-"

"Shh!" Lena shushed her, still frantically searching. She gestured quickly for Daisy to follow her, a finger held over her mouth. 

Daisy complied, uncertain what her sister was planning... she could hear mother and father howling to one another nearby- they'd split up to search for the pair of them. Daisy scrunched up her muzzle, wincing at the sting of the clawmark- it had been a near miss. She couldn't believe father had tried to strike her- tried to strike _either_ of them.

"Aha!" Lena whispered, turning towards Daisy with a giddy sort of relief, holding up a can of... air freshener?? She took Daisy's hand, and with hardly a warning, started spraying them both down with it. It hurt her nose, stung in her cut, and she couldn't help but cough. "Sorry!" Lena winced, "Just- keep it down," she continued spraying them both, then ditched the can and dragged Daisy deeper into the store. 

There was a back entrance- they eased open the door, peering out into the alley carefully... no sign of mother or father. But as they crept further down, a howl went off, sounding to be just on the other side of the store-

And Daisy realized, feeling like an idiot for forgetting, that mother and father were _tracking their scent_ -

The air freshener. Daisy sniffed at her arm, then sniffed at Lena's shoulder- they smelled like "hawaian breeze" or whatever the can had said, and hardly like themselves!

Lena smiled thinly at her, then took her hand and pulled her into a run. 

Daisy didn't hesitate to follow her sister, far, far away from her old home.


End file.
